Aggravation
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: The funny thing about them, is that regardless of how perfect they are together, they still cause each other a large amount of aggravation. -collection of ShikaTema drabbles and oneshots. Status always 'complete' because each chapter is a separate story-
1. That Scowl

**_That Scowl_**

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a collection of ShikaTemas that I think are too short and more pointless than my usual stuff to merit being posted as an actual story. So here will go weird meaningless drabbles, short oneshots, and other interesting ShikaTema idea I get that don't fit in anywhere else. This will not be updated reguarly, instead updated whenever I get an idea. With that said, hope you like these short little things. :D

* * *

She stomped up to him furiously. "Ahem."

Shikamaru dragged his eyes from the fluffy clouds to the fiery beauty standing above him. "Yes?"

She scowled. A horribly dangerous, incredibly irritated, astonishingly _marvelous_ scowl. "Could you _be_ any more annoying?"

He started blankly at her. "I suppose I can try to be more annoying. A bit difficult thing to ask, though." He knew it was a stupid thing to say as he said it, andTemari's foot kicking him roughly in the ribs only confirmed his thought. Temari plopped onto the floor beside him. The scowl still settled nicely on her devilish little lips. Her lips were starting to haunt him. He was having dreams about them for goodness sakes! He used to avoid this creature because she was just so much trouble. Now he avoided her because she was an unbelievable amount of trouble and he LIKED it. 

He was going mad, that was, if he wasn't mad already.

"I'll have you know, Nara, that because of you, I can't stand to look at the clouds anymore."

"Oh really? How's that _my_ fault?"

She glared daggers at him. "I'm only going to say this once."

"Good, I'd probably only listen once anyway."

He didn't even see the blonde move an inch, but the next thing he knew she was sitting on top of him.

ON _TOP_ OF HIM.

He was having trouble thinking, because really, when she was involved he always had difficulties thinking clearly. All his mind could process was that she was sitting on him, her lovely legs were on either side of him, her teal eyes were looking down at him in severe annoyance, and her lips were twisted into that gorgeous and troublesome scowl of hers.

"I can't," she begins slowly, "look at the clouds anymore, because every time I try, all I can think of is you. Do you know how damnably frustrating that is?"

He swallowed. "I can imagine." He probably wouldn't be able to look at clouds anymore either. Now all he'd be able to think of was this moment right now, and that just wasn't something he wanted to bother pondering about in public now was it?

"I really, really despise you, you know. In the beginning, you irritated me, because of your stupidly chauvinistic attitude. Then you charmed me with your even stupider noble crap. Then, you just wormed into my damn head and made me like you with your – your – No one treats me like I'm me. They treat me like I'm worthless, they treat me like I'm the princess of Suna, they treat me like I'm a psychopath's sister, they treat me like I'm just a freaking bitch. BUT NO ONE EVER TREATED ME LIKE _ME_ until you. AND I HATE THAT. I hate you, because I can't stop thinking about you. Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?"

He pulled her forward and covered her lips with his. "You talk too much."

"Idiot." She mumbled against his lips. 

"For the record." Shikamaru muttered. "I hate you too."


	2. Tearful Weakness

_**Tearful Weakness**_

* * *

Crying, Temari had always reasoned, was a stupid thing to do. What was the point in letting hot wet drops fall from her eyes? It didn't solve anything, and it certainly wouldn't make her feel better - in any sense of the word.

Yet, here she was, crouched on the grassy floor, tears falling from her eyes, and body shaking uncontrollably. Dry, horrible heaving sounds wracked from her body. They seemed to come from somewhere nestled far too deeply for them to be real. Part of her desperately wished she was dreaming. Crying did not suit a person of her caliber.

It didn't!

She stiffened as a familiar presence settled beside her.

"Go away." She snapped angrily.

She couldn't stop the tears flowing, so turned her head to the side so he would be unable to see her cry. He must be astonished to see she had the capabilities to cry. To him, she must just be cold stone.

What a way to ruin her reputation.

"It's okay to cry, Temari." He said softly. "There's no shame in it."

Temari spat a slew of curse words at him. Practicality and sensibility were not things she welcomed right now. She was feeling bad, and feeling bad and reasonable words didn't go together.

She considered getting up and walking away, but she figured more people would see her tear-streaked face that way. People who would actually tell other people and never allow her to live down this moment of weakness. He at least, would keep it to himself if she asked, and the most annoying thing he could do or say was already said.

He didn't press the issue, instead choosing to lie on the grass beside her and stare upthrough the leaves of the tree she was leaning against at the sky.

She tried her best to ignore him.

In a few minutes, she had even forgotten he was there.

Temari sat there forawhile, curled up into a ball, her arms hugging her knees to her chest tightly, and head resting on her knees.When the tears refused to fall anymore, her entire body was so numb she couldn't move. Temari attempted to stand but fell straight back down. She was expecting a hard heavy fall, but instead soft warmth surrounded her body.

"Troublesome woman."

Temari tried to struggle, but her limbs were too numb for her to have any lasting effect. "Let me go."

"You'll fall." He stated simply. "At least wait until you can move correctly will you?"

Temari scowled, but did as he said.

Shikamaru held her awkwardly, but without much embarrassment.

This embarrassed Temari horribly, as she found it _odd_ for him to be holding her. She stared resolutely at the floor.

When feeling came back into her limbs she left the clearing and headed to her hotel without a single word to the lazy shinobi.

She never did explain to him why she was crying, and he never did ask.

There was just a connection between them that said everything that needed to be said.

Crying, Temari always thought, was a stupid thing to do.

Especially when there wasn't much reason for it in the first place.

Oddly enough, Shikamaru disagrees.

* * *

**A/N:** I tend to write when I'm bothered, and I've been feeling really crappy today (for no real reason, I guess it's just life in general) and this is what came out. It _was_ going to be about Kankurou and Temari, but somehow Kankurou turned into Shikamaru. 


	3. Lingerie

**_Lingerie_**

Temari gave her boyfriend a suspicious look as she took the bag from his hands

Temari gave her boyfriend a suspicious look as she took the bag from his hands. Shikamaru just gave her a tiny self-satisfied smirk.

Inwardly Temari braced herself; there was a very good change, judging from the cocky gleam in his eye, that she would not like what was inside the bag - not one bit. She opened the shopping bag with trepidation.

Not a reply from Shikamaru.

Ugh. It really boded ill if he didn't even tease her for her apprehension in opening a stupid shopping bag. She looked inside.

There settled at the bottom was something very, very light blue, and very, very lacy. "Nara, what is this?"

The smirk in his lips grew more evident. "Lingerie."

The bag fell from her hands. "You're joking right?"

"No joke." He replied in all seriousness.

Warily, she picked the bag up again, and removed the contents. It was strappy, and lacy, and frilly, and _oh-so girly_. She suspected it to be something Ino might swoon over. Of course, that only applied if it weren't in blue. Ino despised blue.

Temari felt her cheeks inflame as she looked over the article. There was no way in hell she would put this stupidity on. For goodness sakes' she'd look ridiculous! She held the garment away from herself and pushed it in Shikamaru's direction. She shook her head vehemently, hoping that her blush wasn't as obviously red as she suspected it to be. "Hell, no."

He tipped his head to the side, and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Temari swallowed in nervousness. Shikamaru's eyes were gleaming like they did when he knew he was about to win a battle. "You owe me." He said clearly.

Temari's blush darkened. "I–That's–I didn't think you'd try to settle it with something like _this_!"

"Backing out are we?"

"I…You-ugh! Pick anything else!"'

"So anything else is fair game?"

"As long as it doesn't involve silly underwear."

Shikamaru's lips quirked up into a smile. He opened his mouth to speak.

"AH! Wait!" Temari spat out before the talked. She was dealing with a genius; he'd probably pick something even worse than this.

Brilliant! Why did she have to fall in love with a genius? The problem with his high intellect being, any restriction she could give him, his superior mind would probably find a way around. "Oh, damn." She growled.

Shikamaru chuckled. "So? Which one? Will you do this, or do I pick another?"

"Why can't you just be a greedy jerk and ask for money?" She grumbled.

"You wouldn't be dating me if I were." He pointed out.

Temari looked hopelessly at the lacy, flimsy, lame-excuse-for-clothing. This was absolutely ridiculous. "Can't I at least have it in black, or-or purple?" She whined.

He shook his head smiling. "Nope. Now stop being troublesome and put it on."

She took the clothing into the bathroom, scowling the entire way. "Remind me never to ask you for a favor and promise to pay you back." She could hear the mirth in Shikamaru's reply.

"I'll probably forget."

She scoffed. "How convenient."


	4. Never Be Ordinary Pt1

_**Never Be Ordinary**_

_Tired_

* * *

Temari stretched her legs before her and looked at the lazy genius seated beside her. He was lying comfortably on his back, his beady eyes calmly watching the sky above them.

She looked up at the clouds and wondered yet again, what thoughts ran through his bizarre mind. He confused her to no end. A guy like him could have the world eating from the palm of his hand. He certainly was intelligent enough, and he had a good amount of power. He knew how to get people to like him, and always managed to demand a degree of respect without seeming like he had ever demanded anything of the sort. He _could_ be Hokage. She would even stretch it far enough to say that if he ever wanted to take over the world, the world would have a hell of a time stopping him. He'd probably have it in the palm of his hands before anyone realized what he was doing. Regardless, he refused to do anything of the sort. He much rather relished lying in a grassy field watching the puffy white shapes glide across the blue sky.

He wasn't like the guys she usually hung around with.

Despite confusing her, he was just…interesting in a way that no one could be.

His reactions bothered her sometimes, but they fascinated her more often.

"You're staring." He muttered lazily.

"Does it bother you?" She still thought this to be some sort of dream; knowing a genius like him shouldn't be possible.

He turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Why are you staring?"

"Doesn't the genius know?" She teased.

He sighed in annoyance and redirected his attention to the clouds.

"You're easily exasperated, you know that?"

He didn't respond. Temari rolled her eyes, and flexed her fingers. She held them up before her, admiring the way the sun illuminated the sides of her fingers while her palm was dark with shadows. She liked the sun better than she liked the clouds. Maybe it came from living in a desert, but she enjoyed the bright sheen of yellow light streaming from the sun rather the lazy motions of clouds. Granted, clouds had their moments; just like the sun had its bad tendencies as well.

"You're bizarre." He muttered to her in a breathless whisper, his slanty eyes watching her turn her hand in the sunlight.

The side of her lips tugged up into a half smile. "I know." She looked at the quiet boy. "Feeling any better?"

"Who said I was feeling down?"

"Just because you didn't say it out loud doesn't mean it isn't true."

Shikamaru snorted. "I feel fine."

"Fine isn't good." Temari stated simply.

"Perhaps."

"Why are you feeling 'fine'?"

He shrugged visibly.

Temari watched the contours of his chin, the shadow in his eyes, and heaviness in his movements.

"It's nothing specific really."

Like countless times before, she wondered what he was thinking. It would be so easy if she could read minds. "Well, what is it in general?"

He turned to look at her. His eyes are darker than they usually are which in her mind doesn't make much sense. Eyes shouldn't change intensity or highlights as the mood suits them, or at least, she doesn't think they should.

"Do you ever get tired, Temari?"

"Tired of what?"

"Being who they want you to be?"

Oh, so that was it. He was tired of being a genius. Tired of being a strategist. Tired of being a Nara, when all he wanted to be was Shikamaru. She thought maybe she understood why he wanted to be mediocre at that moment. He was already extraordinary and saw the grave pressure it put on a soul; he saw that, and in seeing, thought it was better to be normal.

Sometimes she wanted to be normal, but the good days in her life always more than made up for the bad days. "Is _that_ what's bothering you?" She replied. As soon as she said she realized it sounded more than just a little condescending.

He rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"Oh, don't get snippy on me; it's not like it's such a horrible burden to be as great as you are. So you have bad days, get over it."

"Nothing bothers the perfect princess does it?" He spat

Temari sat up and glared at him. "Don't call me princess, Shikamaru. And of course it bothers me; you just have to get over it. You were born intelligent, stop griping over it and make something of yourself."

He sat up, clearly annoyed. "Its no wonder people don't like you so much."

Temari bit her lip, trying to hide her insecurities she bit back, "It's a wonder people like you at all. You don't talk, and when you do it's to complain." People didn't take to her quite as easily as they took to everyone else. She was always too careless with her honesties and too brash when it came to.

He scowled. "You're damned annoying when you want to be, you know?"

"You started it, jerk." His eyes were still dark, and movements still heavy. She sighed. "No matter how badly you want to be normal, Shikamaru, it's about time you'd realized you never will be."

He turned his head up to the sky in resignation. "I can."

"There's nothing wrong with living an extraordinary life."

"It's too much of a burden."

"And an average life is too mundane, and not worth living."

"What's so good about an exciting life?"

She smiled. "It has its moments…I'm sure you'll realize it soon enough. An extraordinary life means meeting extraordinary people. Being part of something greater. Sure it's annoying as hell sometimes, but there are people who make it all worth the while."

He snorted. "I doubt it."

She studied him carefully as she tended to do when they were alone. She only ever really let her guard down with her brothers, but for some reason, she let it down when she was with him too. She always watched and analyzed, and he was one of her favorite subjects to do that with. "Too much skepticism is bad for you, Shikamaru." His hair was silky and shiny, expression resigned. "I can make you see the good."

"Just try, Temari."

Without a second thought she ran her fingers through his hair. He was supremely fantastic man in boy's body with an old man's heart. He was a conundrum within a conundrum. He could be anything and everything but was too afraid of success to achieve it. "You're bizarre."

He doesn't seem to care that her hands are running through his hair. "I'm aware."

His soul is heavy and is heart is tried. He really thinks he's doomed. Her lips curve into a wide smile upon a realization.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She smirked. "You'll find out in a few years. When you're old enough."

"Aren't you descriptive?" He muttered in annoyance.

She lifts herself up from the ground and stretches. All that relaxation makes her body so numb. She turns on her heel, "It really isn't so bad, Shikamaru."

"Prove it."

"Oh, don't worry." She affirmed, looking over her shoulder with a grin. "I intend to."

He's not quite normal and he never will be.

He's extraordinary.

He will always be, even if he doesn't want to be.

And no matter what anyone says, she knows she's going to marry him someday.

* * *

**A/N: **Next, when I get around to it, will be Shikamaru's view on being _ordinary_.

* * *


	5. Never Be Ordinary Pt2

**_Never Be Ordinary _**

_Pt.2: Fate_

* * *

Contrary to the world's popular opinion, Shikamaru was not one of the first of the Rookie 9 to become Jounin

Contrary to the world's popular opinion, Shikamaru was not one of the first of the Rookie 9 to become Jounin.

If it were up to him, he would never become Jounin.

Already, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Hinata and Chouji had become Jounin. Some out of skill, some out of sheer perseverance. Regardless, Shikamaru had watched his friends excel, watched them become better, he'd watched them live their lives.

He was the only one holding back.

Those who weren't Jounin yet, were doing everything they could so that they were ready to become one.

They worked their fingers raw. He would see exhaustion writ across their movements, pain in their eyes, and determination in their stride. He saw them become everything they hoped to be. Saw them try.

The only thought that ever graced his mind when he saw this was disagreement.

And underneath all the indifference, there was pure and rabid fear.

Everyone used to constantly berate him. Tell him to work harder. Tell him to take the Jounin exam. Tell him that should be more.

Everyone used to.

But years later, he'd mastered the art of indifference and had gotten so good at appearing casually apathetic that everyone just left him alone. His vehemence in becoming anything higher than Chuunin had fermented ever since Asuma's death. He had never even wanted to be a Chuunin let alone Jounin.

To become a person of higher rank meant more responsibility. Meant more work. Meant more pressure. Meant more difficulties.

No, he was fine just the way he was.

He was fine, living the easy life.

The normal life.

Everyone had stopped bothering him now. Even his mother had given up on him. Good. It was better that way. Much, much better.

Everyone was ready to let him live his life as a normal person.

Everyone but one.

Temari had yet to accept his desire for normalcy. She just wouldn't let him _be_. She constantly told him he was meant for more than mediocre. Meant for more than what he wanted.

He always ignored her.

He didn't want to be extraordinary as she called it.

He didn't want to be anything other than normal.

He wanted to marry an average looking woman. He wanted to have two children. A girl first then a boy. He wanted to retire when his girl was married and boy was working. He wanted ordinary.

Ordinary.

Was that so hard to understand?

It was the only logical choice.

To be anything else demanded great sacrifice. To be better meant signing up for suicide, it meant being in charge of other people, it mean knowing that the burden of the earth was on his shoulders. It meant – It meant a lot of responsiblity that would eat him alive.

No, Nara Shikamaru did not want to succeed.

Succeeding was for people who wanted to die.

Succeeding was for hardheaded people like Temari.

"You're scared." She had told him once.

He'd denied it at the time. But it was true. He was scared out of his mind, and there was no way he was going to do something as stupid as _be great_.

Even if life as it was bored the hell out of him.

It was better than the alternative.

He jolted as he felt Temari sit down beside him. Her lips curved into a frown. Her teal eyes staring at him in exasperation.

"You never learn do you?" She murmured.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, blocking out the sky, blocking out her. He chose not to reply. If he did, she would think it meant he was open to conversation; conversation he didn't want to have right now. He'd learned her words were deep; they hit the thick of things too often.

"It's not so bad to be extraordinary."

He begged to differ. It was very bad.

"You don't hear anyone else complaining."

No. He saw them dying. He saw them suffering. He saw them crying. He saw them lift the world on their shoulders and smile when nobody ever really understood what they had to do. He saw them fighting a battle that nobody ever gave them enough credit for.

"I mean sure, you hate it sometimes. But there's a reason they don't complain, Shikamaru." Her voice is faraway and forlorn. "They suffer like hell dammit, you don't know how much suffering being extraordinary can bring, but on the contrary," Her lips twist into a sad smile, "it brings a lot more than it takes away. Living a life that's brilliant is worth it. It shows you avenues you'd never otherwise see. People you'd never otherwise meet. Fate makes up for making you suffer. Fate makes you laugh – _really laugh_ – in return for making you cry."

He didn't believe her. He scoffed. He never believed her.

She was extraordinary. He knew that. She was born to be great and she took every step she could to make sure she'd take what was hers. She never once looked back. Never once wondered. He doubted she ever once considered how much better life would be if she took the easy way out.

"You see more than most people, Shikamaru. Which is why you'll never be content with the normal life." She inclines her head at him. "Fate can only force you so far, sometimes you have to lift your feet and take a step."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Well, that's a real shame." She said softly.

He opened his eyes.

The light wind pushed at her softly, her blonde hair swaying in the wind, her tan skin glimmering in the sun. "Because fate believes in you." She leans down and her face is so close to his. Her lips hover above his. "You don't have the luxury of being normal, Shikamaru." Her breath teases his skin. "You were born to be brilliant, to pretend to be average is not only to cheat yourself, but to the cheat the world."

"The world doesn't care for me." He murmurs. Her lips are too close to his. He knows that. But he doesn't push her away.

A part of him has always wanted her this way.

He's just never listened to that part.

"_I_ care for you." Her lips touch his. Her warmth invades him and his heart speeds up. She pulls away before he can savor it. "You're special, Shikamaru." Her eyes are somber. "But if you choose to be average, you will lose quite a lot." She stands up calmly. "You lose _me_." This news seems to sadden her more than he would've thought possible. "I wasn't meant to live a normal life. You weren't either. We were meant for better things together. But if you choose not to – not to be better, everything changes. And _you_ _know_ that don't you? Our paths will separate and nothing will be the same. The paths between you and your friends will separate. You won't be Shikamaru. You'll be someone else." She smiles sadly again. "Don't be a coward, Nara. Your friends and I, we can only wait for you for so long. Take the step. Trust your friends, it's worth the pain. Trust _me_." Her words echo in the wind and she leaves just as quietly as she came.

Shikamaru closes his eyes once more.

Being extraordinary is not what he's ever wanted to be.

Truth be told, Shikamaru isn't as lazy as it would seem.

His demeanor, it's all a show to hide the truth.

He's never wanted to grow up.

He's never wanted to be himself.

He's never wanted to be extraordinary.

Deep down, he afraid of whom he's meant to be.

* * *

**A/N:** One more drabble/oneshot connecting to this idea.

* * *


	6. Never Be Ordinary Pt3

**_Never Be Ordinary _**

_Pt.3:Life Raft  
_

* * *

He might've been a genius, but he was a slow learner when it came to things that really mattered.

As he paced swiftly through the corridors he hated himself. He mentally berated and scolded himself. He more than hated himself at that moment -- he _despised_ himself.

All his life, he'd avoided becoming better, becoming who he could be because he was certain that if he took that step, something bad would happen to him or _because of_ him. He didn't want to have others' lives in his hands. He didn't want to die because he was born more intelligent or more talented than others.

Yet, here he was: the same pathetic bum he strove to remain and yet he was _still _dying.

It was worse than what he had feared. It was worse than the physical death where he'd feel cleansed of his lethargy and shame by the overbearing pain filling his veins. It was worse than the emotional death of losing someone important where he could relieve himself by crying and yelling. It was a pain that was within him, but not in him at all. A piece of him was dying and it was hurting his soul.

Tsunade had diagnosed him with a psychosomatic** (1)** illness a few days ago. It was gone now, or at least he wasn't incredibly sick anymore. Not that he'd ever really been sick to begin with. But the pain of some peculiar internal death that was in reality external was still plaguing him with the worst way – a pain he didn't even think was possible.

When he thought about it, the entirety of whole situation shouldn't have been ailing him as it was.

Gaara came out and leveled him with an even stare. Behind him, Kankurou looked furiously at him. In ordinary circumstances, such looks would've have filled him with shame and fear, but there was already too much of those emotions inside him to allow room for even a small growth in intensity.

Shikamaru dropped his gaze to the floor. Mouth dry and sticky he asked to see her.

Kankurou lunged at him.

Shikamaru didn't even bother to try to defend himself. He just waited patiently for a punishment he felt he deserved. The hit never came. Instead when he raised his eyes, he saw that sand was wrapped around the puppeteer preventing him from impressing any damaging physical force.

Shikamaru had fervently wanted that hit. He was tired of this meaningless internal pain. This pain that shouldn't exist.

He wanted to really _hurt_. He wanted real pain in hopes that this stupid and surreal pain would just disappear.

Gaara nodded at him.

Shikamaru slipped quietly into the room.

Temari sat quietly on the bed her eyes drawn forward at some indescribable meaningless point. Her lovely teal eyes had not lost their splendor, they just appeared...lost. "Hey, Lazy." Her tone was as warm and teasing as it had always been.

"Be mad at me." He pleaded without thinking.

Her head turned in his direction. "Why would I be?"

"It's my fault. It's my fault you're..." He let it hang in the air. Shamed he dropped his gaze to the floor and swallowed the resounding pain that had been collecting inside of him all along.

"Blind." She answered coolly and calmly. "Say it with me, Nara -- blind."

He had been on a mission with her, and because he'd always been too much of a damn idiot, focusing on staying average instead of increasing his abilities, he couldn't protect himself when the enemy attacked. Temari stepped in and saved his ass like she always did, except this time, doing so had hurt her horribly.

The enemy took advantage of her momentary weakness and his useless state to attack her.

Temari received a heavy blow to the back of her head -- one that could have very well been fatal, and now...

She was blind.

She would never be able to see again.

Every ambition she had held slipped through her fingers with just one hit.

A shinobi needed to see to fight, and sight was ever more imperative with Temari's jutsus.

Temari had embraced a life of magnificence and he'd taken that away from her because of his own selfishness.

"Why are you so glum, crybaby?" she teased, a worried tone underneath her playful demeanor.

"You can't be a shinobi anymore." He almost regretted saying it out loud.

Temari sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm normal now."

Shikamaru sunk down, sitting at the foot of her bed. He stared resolutely stared at her hands. "You don't want to be normal." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'll adjust." She responded calmly. "I always respond to challenges."

Not one that had ever taken her down.

His fingers clenched around the bed sheets.

It was _his_ fault.

_His_ error.

_His_ selfishness.

Why did Temari have to pay for it?

_Fate can only force you so far, sometimes you have to lift your feet and take a step._

"You remember when you told me I didn't have the luxury of being ordinary?"

"Yeah."

"Neither do you."

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

"There's no room for two useless selfish jackasses in our relationship. Turns out, there isn't even room for one." He explained calmly, as he realized what Temari and the entire world had tried to explain to him ages ago.

"Shikamaru, what are you talking about?"

"Just because you're blind doesn't mean you get to pretend to be normal." He was shaking vehemently, words were spinning in his mind and his organs were jumping around inside of him. "You and I both know you were meant for something more. You'll find a way to make do with being blind. _I'll _find a way to make it work for you."

A smile worked its way on Temari's lips.

"You were right. I can't escape being me. And I'm not -- I'm not supposed to be ordinary, I'll only hurt others by pretending to be."

"It's about time you learned, idiot." She scoffed. "To think, it took me going blind for you to finally realize it. Imagine what would've happened if I had died."

"Don't say that." He said instinctively. He did not want to think about a dead Temari.

A dead Temari was not a happy thought.

Somehow this thought disturbed him a bit. His life was irreparably tied to hers, and perhaps, everything that hurt her, would hurt him just the same.

She smiled. "Crybaby."

"I was never meant to be ordinary." He mumbled in resignation.

"Damn straight." Temari said happily.

"Damn straight." He repeated.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like he was dying anymore.

He felt like he was holding on to a life raft.

Temari's life raft.

And like she'd done for him, he'd pull her out of the chilly waters and together they'd help those that couldn't help themselves.

He wasn't ordinary.

And it sucked.

But, the other half of him made it worth his every step.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not as fond of this one as I was of part 1 and 2.

**(1) **"...an illness that is brought on by the mind and not from a virus, bacteria, injury..." AlleyDog. Basically it's that type of illness people talk about that can be created because you think it true. Like when people say that 'it's all in the mind'. Yeah, that kind of thing. Whatever it gives you is completely real, it's just all created by yourself.

* * *


	7. Children Are Everything and Nothing

**_Children Are Everything and Nothing_**

* * *

Temari had screamed herself hoarse when she discovered she was pregnant.

After her capacity for yelling appropriately had diminished, she told Shikamaru. The lazy bum seemed shocked to hear the news, but instead of being filled with the same rage and fury as her, he was filled with joy. The sparkle of happiness in his eyes soured her further. He should _not _be happy. By all rights, he should be ruing the thought; since her being pregnant with his child could only bring problems for both of them.

They weren't even _married_.

She thought about yelling and smacking him about, but found she just didn't have the energy. Instead she just sunk to the couch in his home with a sullen expression and aching limbs. She hated the baby. She hated the baby with every fiber of her being. Shikamaru seated himself beside her, a question in his eyes. He didn't ask it though.

Temari was glad he didn't. He probably wouldn't have liked the answer.

**xXxXx**

Shikamaru knew that a kid would ruin a lot of things. He knew that a kid would possibly mess up a scheme of his plans, and probably a lot more of Temari's plans. He fathomed she wasn't so keen on the idea of lumbering about in such a weak, bloated, and virtually useless (as far as shinobi were concerned anyway) state for months. He wasn't so keen on dealing with a Temari in that state. He wasn't so keen on waking up in the middle of the night to a child's cries. He wasn't so keen on a lot of the hardship. Mostly he wasn't too enamored with the very _real_ possibility of leaving Konoha and becoming a Suna shinobi just so he could be a part of the kid's (and Temari's) life.

But, despite all of that, he found the idea of a kid, a kid with Temari nonetheless, was better than any complication life could possibly have in store for him.

**xXxXx**

Of all the irksome things that pregnancy brought, the most annoying of them was her huge round beach ball of a belly. She couldn't walk around with it. Getting out of bed became a laborious project. She usually lay there for five minutes before she mustered the desire to exert all the damn energy necessary to pull herself out of the mattress. Some days she even flirted with the idea of not getting out of bed at all. Shikamaru, _the jerk_, did nothing to discourage the idea. In fact, he kept encouraging her to stay in bed; he never dropped his nonsense about her needing rest.

What did she need a rest from anyway?! She shouldn't even be tired, dammit. All she did was get up, eat, walk around, read a book, play shogi, talk, and then go back to sleep.

Ridiculousness.

Temari hated the ball. It knocked into things, made every movement she made slower, and because of its gigantic proportions, it'd been a while since she'd seen her own feet.

Yes, Temari hated her belly.

She would sit exhausted on the couch, annoyed that just walking to the kitchen and making herself breakfast took so much energy out of her. Shikamaru always offered to make her breakfast (in fact, he offered to make her all meals), but she always refused; irked that she couldn't even pull off such a simple action without getting excessively tired. Shikamaru would always sit besides her, contemplating something or another, he usually shared if she wasn't in too foul of a mood.

Then she would feel a jolt inside of her. A punch or a kick — some sort of jab in her tummy. No matter how often it occurred every time she felt the hit, she jumped up in shock. She would draw her hands to her belly and feel the fight inside of her. The baby would be a strong one, she thought. Also, due to the child's incessant kicks, it was apparent it did not take after the usual Nara apathy. It was this that made her believe the creature inside of her was a girl.

After all, male Naras were conceited lethargic geniuses.

Upon discovering she was pregnant with Shikamaru's child, she traced his family lineage back as far as possible to find what traits her child might inherit; this journey only served to inform her that the males in his clan were all lazy chauvinists too smart for their own good, and the females never inherited the kekkai genkai. This information did nothing new to her outlook. She still couldn't stomach the idea of accepting the creature, let alone trying to decide if she wanted a girl or a boy.

She grew more certain each day that passed that it was a girl.

She still never decided if she considered that a good thing or bad thing.

Whenever she felt the kicks in her enormous belly, she would motion the movement within her to Shikamaru. The lazy man would press his hand (or his ear) gently on her belly. The warmth of his body always tickled her and stirred her to the bone, and even years later when she was an old woman, she'd remember with striking clarity how the kicks grew more pronounced when he touched her. It was as if the creature inside her noted his presence and demanded to get out.

A charming and honest smile always graced his face when he felt the creature within her stir.

Temari never told him that the child tended to react more strongly when he touched her. She was sure he would've liked to know. In fact, she was sure that knowledge would make him feel happier, but in those days Temari was selfish, and the child only served as a hated object impeding her from everyday activities. She was suffering, and if she could withhold a precious bit of information from Shikamaru, then she felt her suffering was at least somewhat paralleled by the other causative factor of her pathetic state.

Regardless of all her bitter thoughts, Temari couldn't explain the warmth those moments brought. She couldn't explain how she could hate her belly and the child within it with every fiber of her being, but love it at the same time. Sometimes, she thought, maybe it was a good thing she got pregnant.

Only sometimes.

**xXxXx**

Temari debated over the idea of giving her child up for adoption.

She thought over it long and hard, and had yet to come up with a reasonable decision. She didn't want the baby. She knew she didn't want to raise a child. She wasn't fit to, and she wasn't wanting to learn how to become fit to either. Babies were for soft tender civilians — not for women like her.

**xXxXx**

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! OH, GOD, NARA! ONCE THIS IS OVER I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE! I'LL SHOVE A FUCKING WATERMELON DOWN YOUR THROAT AND PULL IT OUT OF YOUR END! SEE IF YOU LIKE THIS CR—OH _DAMN_!" Temari screamed loudly.

Beside her, Shikamaru winced periodically as her grip on his hand tightened with each wave of pain. He didn't complain, and he didn't try to pull away; he didn't voice his pain, and he didn't say anything about calming down to her.

Unlike the idiotic nurse.

Temari savored ideas of snapping the skinny twit's neck once this was over. How was she supposed to calm down? She was pushing what was quite possibly the largest friggin' head in the world out of a pathetically small hole. This type of action shouldn't even be possible!

Shikamaru just knelt by her bedside, allowing her to crush his hand to what she later discovered was so incredibly forceful of a squeeze that she dislocated two fingers and broke his thumb. The lazy man, in contrast to the nurse's pleas, told her to scream and swear to her hearts content every time the damn nurse tried to get her to calm down. She bit his head off quite a lot during her rants. She insulted him, and she was also certain spilled quite a few hurtful and embarrassing comments (that she later admitted to being mostly false) to him at a such a loud tremor that the people waiting outside (including her brothers, his parents, and most of the 12 young Konoha shinobi whom she'd gone against in her first shot at the Chuunin exam) could hear every single word and related every word to any other shinobi that knew either or both of them. Shikamaru never called her out on it, and never told her to shut up.

If Temari weren't in so much pain, she would've appreciated what Shikamaru was doing, but as it was, she felt like she was dying and was in no mood to so such a thing.

In that instant as she lay giving birth she gained a newfound respect toward all mothers. Mothers were the strongest and craziest creatures on earth. Especially those who had more than one child. Giving birth hurt more than any injury she'd ever sustained on the field — and she'd sustained quite a few. She'd almost died once and this _still _hurt more than that did.

That child had better damn well be special for all this pain it was causing her.

**xXxXx**

"TWINS!" Temari screamed frantically through her pain; although, between her yells, the child's cries, the nurse's frantic commands, the doctor's snap that everyone should shut up, and Shikamaru's exclamations of confusion to the doctor, it was hard to distinguish what anyone was really saying. Later, people weren't even aware she had said anything at all when the doctor declared there was still another child. Everyone remembered her as having taken the news rather quietly and determinedly.

In reality, she had probably been the loudest one.

She _had thought_ she had finished laboring when she heard the cries of the child. She _had thought _the torture was over, but nooo, the doctor went off and proclaimed she had another fucking baby in her uterus.

No wonder her belly had been gigantic.

**xXxXx**

After she had calmed down enough (with some help from medication supplied by the doctor) Shikamaru had placed one of the children in her arms. A soft bellied boy with russet skin and Shikamaru's dark eyes. Temari gasped audibly as the chubby boy turned in her arms. His slanted eyes stared up at her lazily and the boy seemed to yawn. Tufts of blond hair were visible at the top of his head. Temari was unsure as to what to do with the creature in her arms. It was just a baby, and it was so tiny. What did one do with them?

Gently, Shikamaru shifted the bundled package in his hands (she assumed it was the other child) to one arm and with his free hand he pushed her arms gently so her arms swayed rocking the staring boy to and fro tenderly.

Temari continued the rocking after Shikamaru's hands had retreated back to the other child.

The little boy smiled widely and turned to his side cradling into the nook of her arms.

It wasn't so hard she thought.

Just move him here and there.

She found her lips tug up into a happy grin. He was lovely.

**xXxXx**

The girl was more like Temari. She had been born first and come out crying like a banshee. The boy had come out without a noise; so quietly in fact, that they had all feared the boy was dead. But he had merely just come out asleep.

The twins seemed to have inherited their mother's desire for individuality. On top of seeming to have two strikingly different personalities, they had very different appearances. The doctor said they were fraternal twins. Temari didn't really care what they were, so long as they didn't suddenly break. Having held them in her hands once, she was afraid the little things would break at once, and she didn't want them to break.

She wanted them to be whole living happily.

The girl had dark brown hair, fair skin, and dark green eyes that reminded Temari fairly of her own. Upon holding the girl in her hands Temari knew instantly she had been the one kicking and punching. The girl squirmed in her hands and bit and kicked angrily. But when placed next to her quiet brother, she seemed to calm considerably. Just like when the boy was placed next to the girl he seemed to perk up instantly.

They were lovely little things.

The more time she spent looking at him, the less she could imagine giving them away. They were her and they were Shikamaru and the thought of putting that up for adoption felt as if she were rejecting a piece of herself. She and Shikamaru had made them.

Besides, it's not like she could trust a stranger to understand the odd children and care for them.

Maybe she wouldn't do such a good job either, but those kids were hers, and if it killed her she would learn.

It couldn't be harder than being a kunoichi, right?

**xXxXx**

Shikamaru was baffled when he first held the boy. Unlike the girl, who seemed to automatically shut up when the noisy bundle was placed in his hands, the mystifyingly quiet boy turned his dark beady eyes upon him and let out the loudest scream Shikamaru had ever head. He was even confident the yell surpassed Temari's loudest one. The boy would also start crying and kicking furiously.

Shikamaru was so startled by the reaction he nearly dropped the boy. He rocked him, talked to him, coddled him, and hushed him; Shikamaru did everything he could to calm the boy down, but like his mother, the child refused to be pacified. When Shikamaru's confusion grew to a state so profound he didn't know what to do with the child, he passed the boy into his mother's hands (since Temari was still seemingly yelling her head off and being tested for possible complications). As soon as the boy left his arms, it ceased making any noise whatsoever.

This frustrated Shikamaru so much that he took the boy right back out of his mothers hands, despite Yoshino's fervent protests, as if such an action would erase the child's previous inquietude. Just like before, as soon as his hands held the russet skinned boy, he began making an obscenely loud ruckus.

Yoshino took the boy back a frustrated frown on her lips and muttered that he simply did not know how to care for a child. She further prattled that she felt sorry for the children, as they were doomed to have two parents who knew not how to take care of a child. Yoshino even made vague assurances that she would spend a lot of time at his home caring for the twins.

Shikamaru was far too disturbed with the boy's reaction to protest or defend himself.

Although, it didn't escape his notion to defend Temari.

Somehow he never failed to do that particular thing.

**xXxXx**

Despite Temari's silence about the entire affair, Shikamaru was more than aware that Temari had been contemplating giving the children up for adoption. He was also aware, though everyone he knew would insist he did not know, that Temari had almost had an abortion.

He was aware that the blond desert kunoichi had stood outside a clinic, palms sweaty and heart racing. He was aware she had made an appointment. He was aware she had even stepped inside the building.

He was also aware that she had ran out shortly after entering, stopping at the Kazekage building furiously demanding to see the Kazekage.

Temari had been crying and screaming and ranting nonsensical statements when she did so; the poor receptionist was always frightened of Temari, and Temari in that particular state had driven the receptionist so mad with terror, that she was perfectly willing to interrupt the Kazekage's important meeting with the Kage of the lightning village to declare that his elder sister was having a psychotic episode.

It was then that a select few of people managed to see the Kazekage explode. It wasn't for the matter that his sister had 'besmirched' the family name by dallying about and becoming impregnated by a man without being married like most people suspected; it wasn't because he was enraged at the thought of a man using his sister so without any commitment or at the very least decent protection on his part like Kankurou was; it wasn't because Temari had nearly ended a child's life like some avid protectors of human life would proclaim; and it most definitely wasn't because Temari had interrupted an important meeting like the council said. In fact, Gaara of the desert lost his temper because and only because when he questioned his sister about the entire event and the implications it was sure to bring, Temari asserted that she did not want Shikamaru to know anything about the child.

To this day, Temari is still at odds as to why Gaara reacted so strongly to what was possibly the only demand she had her heart set firmly upon.

Only Shikamaru and possibly Kankurou know why Gaara lost his temper so horribly that day, and neither of them will ever repeat it to another human being.

**xXxXx**

Temari would watch Shikamaru as surreptitiously as she could during the first days of the twins' lives. She would trace his movements and strain to hear his every word, curious as to how attached and serious he was about the children. The first thing she noticed was Shikamaru's obvious aggravation with the boy. The second thing she noticed is he didn't give up like she (and everyone else) expected him to do. In fact, he would hold the boy as often as possible, talk to the boy frequently, and Ino swore she saw the lazy man reading a book on caring for a young boy whenever he wasn't in the hospital. It's not like he neglected the girl either. He placed tender care and affection upon _both_ the children. It was evident in his every movement and tender word that he really loved the young children.

Temari's heart twisted painfully when she saw him holding the children.

She would turn her head and stare at her hands, upset and confused at his actions. Temari had decided determinedly to keep the children, but she also intended to go back to Suna. Living in Konoha was not for her. Even _if_ she stayed here her children would have a decent father; she simply could not stay in Konoha.

Deep down she was afraid of telling him, because she thought it might hurt her more than she was ready for.

**xXxXx**

If anyone asked her if she loved Shikamaru she would lie. She would shake her head furiously and exclaim in the most indignant tone that she could not love _that _man. How could she?

If anyone asked Shikamaru if he loved her he would smile. If you were pushy enough as most Konoha shinobi were, he would eventually open his mouth and tell you that he did. How could he not?

If anyone asked any of their friends or family how they thought the entire debacle would end, mostly all of them would respond in the same way. Some would scoff, some would spittle, some would giggle, some would chortle, some would roll their eyes, but most of them would say those two could only end up together. Who knew how or when, but they would.

**xXxXx**

When she was healthy enough to leave the hospital, she took her children and informed Shikamaru she would be leaving.

He shrugged and said he'd figured she would.

Temari couldn't really explain how disappointed she felt at the deliverance of such news. Somehow she'd hoped he would've fought hard for the twins (if not for her like she hoped) but apparently that wasn't the case. Maybe he really didn't care for them so much.

**xXxXx**

Temari was shocked to find Shikamaru in Suna three days later.

He'd forgotten to mention to her that he would be following her back to Suna.

"Leave." She demanded, though she was grateful he'd shown up.

"No." He leveled his eyes at her. "You damn well better get used to me, Temari, because I'm not leaving."

"Oh," she seethed, "and why not?"

"Because I'm not letting the three people I really love not be in my life."

Temari hesitated. She stared resolutely at the ground before grumbling that he could stay. Shikamaru smiled softly at her and wrapped his large arms around her. His warmth was so comforting and safe.

Temari hadn't felt safe in ages.

It was good; her children would be safe, with him, with her.

Parenthood wouldn't be so bad, she mused, especially if it was with him.

* * *

**A/N: **This story looks so much prettier on my wordpress. What with all the pictures. . What do you think. The flow is mostly inspired by Isabel Allende's House of Spirits. It's a very nice book.


	8. Crack in the Window

**_Crack in the Window_**

* * *

**Summary:** She just really didn't like parties...at all. -- AU --

**Word Count: **1,910

* * *

Temari was not by any means a sociable person, and as a woman who didn't care much for social events, she distinctly hated parties of any kind

Temari was not by any means a sociable person, and as a woman who didn't care much for social events, she distinctly hated parties of any kind.

She hated that she had to dress up for them. She hated that she had to 'mingle' at them. And she most definitely hated that she was expected to dance in public at them. It's not that she was a bad dancer; she just felt that doing something like that in public was putting out a very private and very _personal_ action for everyone to gawk at. Besides, why would you bother doing something so private with a complete _stranger_? She might as well have sex with a stranger in public.

Temari blanched at the mere thought.

Of course, her father and brother Kankurou disagreed with her outlook on parties whole-heartedly.

_Unfortunately. _

Temari absently wondered if there was something she could to do to sour their experiences of the whole affair. That way she wouldn't be subjected to such horrors anymore.

Temari followed after her brother into the accursed room inwardly calling her father every swear word she'd ever learned.

And she knew quite a few.

Kankurou immediately departed her side without a word making a beeline towards a thin blond thing on the dance floor. Deeply aggravated, Temari took one look at the room, hoping that there was perhaps _someone _she knew.

No such luck.

The music was pounding, resonating through the room loudly and the conversation of the party-goers overlapped into one loud buzz. Temari crossed her arms over her chest and let out an aggravated sigh.

Her father had forced her to attend, going as far as to literally shove her out the door. Temari leant against the wall watching the people grind on the dance floor. She grimaced. A deep sense of awkwardness filled her and Temari wanted nothing more than to leave.

Unfortunately, Kankurou had driven.

There were a few problems with that.

Kankurou had the keys.

Even though she knew how to hotwire a car, Kankurou drove a stick. She only knew how to drive an automatic.

It was too far to walk home.

She was horrible with directions; even if she knew how to get there, she'd probably get lost, what with her _wonderful_ luck.

She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

This was going to be a loong night.

--

Thirty minutes later, Temari was even more aggravated then she'd originally been. Guys kept coming over to her and asking her to dance. (It was about five now if she had counted correctly). Temari did _not_ dance in public. She told them so, but the boys just gave cheeky, self-righteous answers followed by a lecherous grin and continued to bother her. It made her question the effects of loud music on male intelligence. Really, what were they thinking? As if a few badly phrased words would change her mind. Temari would've punched them, but she was already in serious trouble for fighting in school; her father might disown her if she started a riot at a party.

So, rather, she chose to ignore that particular desire and insult them instead. It wasn't nearly as fun, but it _was_ something.

Temari pushed herself off the wall and slipped through the door. The cold night air hit her quickly, awakening her. She idly kicked a smooth pebble at her foot. It skittered across the pavement bouncing off the gravel. She growled as her hair flicked in her face and once more Temari found herself wishing she was somewhere else. The resonating pounding of the music seemed to leak through the walls and follow her outside. She massaged her temples; she just _hated_ this type of music. Temari kicked another pebble forcefully and watched as the smooth rock flew through the air straight at a car window. The pebble cracked through the glass and fell inside the vehicle.

"Oh, crap." Temari breathed.

A heavy sigh sounded out behind her. "Troublesome woman; that was my car."

Heat rushed to her face. The man behind her was pretty tall, had thin eyebrows, a defined chin, piercing yet oddly lazy eyes, and dark brown hair falling down around his shoulders.

He had pretty long hair for a boy.

(But then, there had been that one guy with hair almost down to his ass, so maybe long hair on males was a popular trend in this village.)

"It's not my fault your windows are junk."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who told you to kick a rock at my window?"

"It was a pebble." She defended. "And if your window would break because of _that_, then you deserved it."

The brunette rolled his eyes at her.

Temari scowled. Wasn't he even going to demand she pay for it? She had broken it after all. Not that she would agree to pay for the damn thing, it was _his_ fault for having such a shoddy car. But she was irritated enough to want a decent argument.

Instead, the boy just fished some keys out of his pocket and headed to his car.

"Aren't you even going to give me some crap on how I should pay for it?"

"Too troublesome." He made his way to the driver's side and opened the door, then slid in.

"Hell," She called out, more interested than anything else, "aren't you even going to pick up the broken glass shards that fell on the passenger side?"

"Too troublesome."

Temari scrambled up and headed to his car. She leant against the passenger side of the car, her arms on the hood of the car, eyes peering through the hole she'd made in the window. "You're leaving just like that?"

"I'm trying." He looked pointedly at her. "What? Is there something else you'd like to break before I go?"

Temari scowled. "If I broke the other window it would match. Although maybe I should crack your head instead." This guy was getting cheeky.

"Woman, as if you could."

She bristled. "Is that a challenge?"

He stared at her impassively before closing his open door.

Oh, it was _most definitely_ a challenge. Temari bent down and picked up a smooth pebble from the gravel. Aiming carefully she threw the pebble forcefully through the hole she'd just made so that it sailed right at the other window. Sure enough, the pebble went straight through, making a matching hole.

The boy looked silently at the second crack for a minute, and then turned his gaze on her. His eyes were shocked, but there was most definitely a smile in them as well.

The lanky man watched her carefully. He leaned over the seat and unlocked the passenger door. "You can come if you want."

Temari blinked.

That was _not_ the reaction she was expecting.

Hell. she'd just broken his other window and he invited her to come with him? What was he, _nuts_?

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You hate this party. You can come if you want."

She frowned. "Where exactly are you going?"

He shrugged, "Wherever you want to go; I had no specific place in mind."

Temari once more placed her hands on the hood and outstretched them. She looked down between her hands through the window at the peculiar man. "I don't even know you."

"Shikamaru."

"I just broke both your windows."

"I know. They are _my_ windows, after all."

"And you're inviting me to-to-to do…stuff?"

He smiled, "You're interesting." He paused. "Besides, I've never seen a girl turn down Sasuke for anything before."

Temari frowned. "Which idiot was Sasuke?"

"Dark hair. Dark eyes. Broody."

"Oh!" That one had been good-looking, but also damnably annoying. The better looking ones always tended to be. "Which one is his car?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but pointed at a sleek new looking blue car.

Temari hesitated. "Does he have an alarm?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't think so."

Good. She bent down and collected a handful of pebbles. Not bothering to aim at anything in specific, she just threw the lot of them at the shiny car. Temari felt deeply satisfied as his window gained five new pretty holes.

When she looked back at Shikamaru, she saw him smiling.

"What?" She defended, wrenching open the door to his car. Temari brushed aside the sharp glass shards from the leather seat onto the gravel below. "The moron pissed me off. You don't piss me off when I'm in a place I don't want to be at."

"Duly noted."

"I'm Temari by the way."

Shikamaru started the car. "You sound like you hate all kinds of parties."

"I do."

"Then why are you here?"

"The collective influence of my father and one of my brothers."

"Most women like dancing."

"Yes, well unlike most women, I don't want to squirm and wiggle where everyone can see me. That's a private thing." She explained indignantly.

"You're odd."

Why, thank you." Temari pushed the buttons on his radio. The fizzy noise was starting to annoy her. "What's up with your radio?"

Shikamaru pulled out of the parking lot. "It doesn't work."

Temari growled. "Your car sucks."

"Good to know."

"This isn't a date by the way." Temari clarified.

"Okay," Shikamaru said with a smile.

Temari scowled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Woman, you just broke my windows: one on accident and one because I said you wouldn't. Plus, you broke Sasuke's windows. You insulted me, refused to apologize, and look like nothing but trouble. Why would I even consider dating someone as scary as you?"

Temari pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and stretched it out. Without even bothering to ask permission she slipped it inside the radio box and started fiddling with the mechanisms inside.

"Woman, what're you doing?" Shikamaru asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

She pressed the bobby pin firmly into the familiar spot and kept pushing until she heard the customary clicking noise. Temari grinned happily as music suddenly sounded out perfectly clear. "Fixing your stereo." Temari fiddled with the knobs to find a good station.

Shikamaru looked at her in confusion. "How did you do that?"

"I have a knack with fixing electronics. Breaking them too." She explained. Temari smiled contentedly as she found her favorite station. She leant back in the car seat. "Oh," she began remembering his earlier comment, "you'd want to date me because I'm fucking fantastic." She grinned widely at him, "I'm irresistible."

Shikamaru stared at her blankly almost as if he really believed her. "I knew coming to this party would be a mistake." She heard him grumble under his breath.

"Let's get ice cream." Temari decided happily.

He shrugged. "Alright, but since this isn't a date, you're paying for your own."

Temari snickered. "If you play your cards right maybe I'll let you take me out on a real date."

"Oh, joy." He muttered sarcastically. Or maybe not-so sarcastically, Temari wasn't all that sure.

Yeah, Temari hated parties; apparently though, some interesting people did occasionally happen to attend.

* * *

**A/N:** Written at a quinceñera. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's sort of a coming-of-age party thing. Symbolizes how a girl becomes a woman. It's like a mini-wedding of sorts that's given to a girl at fifteen (Although, I've heard it also being done for guys...). A lot of girls of Hispanic origin go through one, I chose not to have one. If you're still confused, google it. Anywho, I wrote it there cuz I was bored. I really don't like parties. Not as extreme as Temari in this fic, but still. I don't like them. I prefer small groupings to parties, and I prefer hanging with a friend to small groupings. --shrug-- I don't like this one as much as the others, but, tell me what you think.


	9. Unbelievable is a Good Thing

**_Unbelievable is a Good Thing_**

* * *

**Summary:** Some things are worth waiting for...

**Word Count:** 592

**A/N: **This might seem like a lemon in the beginning, but trust me, it's not.

* * *

Temari pressed her lips hungrily against every bit of bare skin she could find. Her fingers clawed at the dark mesh shirt he was currently sporting, and she couldn't think a second past what was going on right then and there. She pressed more firmly against him — needing more, wanting more. Shikamaru's hands deftly tugged at her hair so that the golden strands fell free of her casual style spilling all across her face.

Temari groaned against his neck.

She kissed her way up to his lips and pressed down firmly, losing every trace of her surroundings within his mouth. Fighting for dominance, and submitting to his every now and then.

Her fingernails curled into his shirt and just as quick as this makeout session began, Temari's desires incensed. Hastily, she tried pushing the shirt off of him. She was so disoriented that for the first few seconds she tried taking his shirt off by pulling it down. After a few moments of complete confusion, her mind started working minimally, and she relieved him of his shirt. She began to move down lower to discard him of his pants when she felt her body lock up and freeze.

It didn't take her long to figure out why she was incapable of movement. Just as quickly as his shadow had incapacitated her, she regained control of her body. She stared down at the man beneath her. "What was _that_?" She demanded, more confused than anything else.

"Look, Temari," His cheeks were flushed and eyes hazy with desire, "I love you, I do, but…"

"But what?" She frowned, "If this is about protection–"

"No, that's not it."

"Then?" Temari prodded, trying to put her desires under control.

"I…" Shikamaru bit his lower lip and looked nervously up at her, "This is going to sound absolutely stupid, but…"

"But?"

"I want to wait."

"Wait?"

"Yeah."

She sat up, still sitting calmly on his chest, "Wait for what?"

He closed his eyes. "Troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" Temari uttered in aggravation. "Answer me!" Hell, if he was going to turn her down, then it damn well better be for a good reason.

"I don't…I don't…" He sighed and opened his dark eyes. He looked up at her, his eyes firm with resolution. "I don't want to have sex until I'm married."

She blinked dumbly. "Until you're married?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

She rubbed her eyes slowly and pinched herself. After a few minutes of contemplation, Temari decided she was very much awake. Hesitantly, she spoke, "Really?"

"Yes."

"B-But you're a guy!" She exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"I'm aware."

"Guys are usually the ones pressing for it!"

"It seems that that's usually the case." He replied calmly. "But it's not with me."

"Unbelievable." She breathed. "_Un_believable."

"What is?"

Temari shifted slightly, "That I seem to have found the only decent man left in this stupid world." She paused. "You know, I've never had sex either."

"And you wanted to give your virginity to me?" He asked a slight blush on his cheeks.

Temari felt the heat rush to her face. "I love you." She mumbled.

Shikamaru wound his hand behind her head and led her gently forward. He kissed her slowly on the lips. "I love you too."

She sighed as he pulled back. "You're still not going to do this until we get married, aren't you?"

"Precisely."

She hesitated. "I'm not ready to get married just yet."

"I'm okay with that." He said calmly.

"You are?"

He smiled. "I'm pretty patient, Temari."

She grinned. "You are unbelievable."

* * *

**A/N: **I was talking to my mom about her relationship with my dad yesterday. This story is a piece of their story. My mom didn't really care about waiting, or even getting married for that matter. My dad didn't want to do anything until he got married. My dad was the one who told her either marry me or nothing. I found that really funny when she told me. Kinda the opposite of what you'd expect. Guess my dad was a gentleman. Whadya know. (Wonder if those still exist...)

By the way, in case anyone cares, I like the idea of saving yourself until marriage. It's something I plan to do.


	10. Home is Indefinable

**Home is Indefinable**

* * *

_Posted at LJ community "NarutoContest" for theme #16 Blend_

* * *

**Summary:** She had never been able to truly call a place her home -- then or now.

**Word Count:** 299

* * *

Home had always been a difficult thing for Temari to define. If she were to look it up in the dictionary (which she had as a child) she would find the words birthplace, residence, and safe place. It always seemed such a simple thing, but it wasn't.

When she was younger, she never felt like she had a home. She felt like she lived as an extension of some screwed up world and would never belong anywhere.

Then, things started changing. The grains of sand and heavy sun started to mean something to her. When she was in Suna, she actually felt like smiling. Her brothers lived there. She lived in a decent house with small round windows with both her brothers. They weren't perfect, but they were hers and that was more than enough.

For a while.

Then things changed again. Suddenly, going back and forth between Suna and Konoha made her feel too welcome in Konoha. The soft grass, tall buildings, and large clouds always seemed to welcome her gently every time she came back.

Plus, there was Shikamaru. She didn't understand what it meant, when her heart warmed at his appearance, and she certainly didn't understand why she liked to be with him. She just knew she liked to talk to him, and tease him, and oh how she loved to kiss him. She loved his family too. They made her feel at home.

Time wore on like pebbles in a rushing river and everything started to blend together. The grains of sand, the blades of grass, the heavy rain, and the scorching drought.

No longer could Temari differentiate what the two habitats meant to her.

Home was still not something she could define.

What scared her was the she was eventually going to have to.


	11. Populous Blunders

**Populous Blunders (2, 6, 18, 42, 64, 93)**

_100 Colours_

* * *

**A/N:** These are drabbles for an LJ community 100 Colours. I will be updating whenever the mood suits me, and WILL be posting them here.Today's colors (hehe, I feel like a infomercial) are (or possibly the aunoncer from Sesame Street who tells you what "today's" words/or was it letters are) pink, green, brown, mocha, wisteria, and cotton candy. Each set will have a different name by the way. These six color drabbles are dubbed "populous blunders" because well, I thought it fit (plus, 'populous blunders' just sounds so fun to say.)

Oh! And, do you readers think I should keep the 100 color drabbles/ficlets here or post them in a separate fic?

* * *

_**2) Pink– Who Gets to be Mrs. Nara?**_

"Isn't he just amazing?" A girl crooned happily, her soft eyes watching as Shikamaru handed the small girl on his shoulders a pink snow cone.

The girl's companion sighed happily. "Oh, yes. I'll soon become Mrs. Nara."

"As if!" The first one countered. "That's my title."

"I'm curious," Temari interrupted, making herself known as she exited the ramen stand she'd been sitting at listening to the two girls coo by the entrance. "What exactly is it about him that makes you want to be 'Mrs. Nara'?" She wrinkled her nose. "I mean, he doesn't look like much, he's pretty lazy for a ninja, awfully sexist sometimes, and a horrible slob."

The two girls looked at her with trepidation.

"Oh, don't fret. He's not my type. I'm just wondering." Temari smiled.

"Y-you're always around him."

"He's my guide." Temari waved it aside. "I have to be around him."

"Oh!" The girl brightened considerably. "In that case, he's rather good with children, wouldn't you say? He's such a dear to them and look how much he takes care of her! He'll even wear a dumb little pink rubber band to tie up his hair because the girl asked him to!"

"So…you want to become 'Mrs. Nara' because he's good with children?" Temari prodded.

She nodded.

"That's it?"

"What more could there be?"

"His personality maybe?"

"He's a rather boring person to be honest." The second girl whispered. "I talked to him once. It was all numbers and words." She frowned. "Boring stuff."

The first one nodded. "Yes, but he is a ninja and wouldn't it be so nice to marry a ninja who'd take care of children too? Oh, you'd be the talk of the town. Plus, the Nara's are rich, you know."

"No," Temari mused, "I didn't know."

The tiny child upon Shikamaru's shoulders started jumping happily and pointing at Temari. She waved energetically. Temari waved at the small kid wiggling her fingers. Shikamaru gave her a lopsided smile. He sent her a little wave too after some incessant prodding from the tiny girl.

Temari looked back at the two girls, "You know, I really dislike people like you. Go wiggle your hips and flash your smiles for someone else. Shikamaru is more than just a ninja who takes care of that little girl. He's a nice person, and if I ever see you vipers near him again, I'll rip you clean in two. Understand?"

They nodded, fear written clear across their face.

Temari smirked and made her way to the lazy shadow user.

"Tema!"The little girl held her hands out to her, and Temari picked her up moving her instead to her own shoulders. "Shika was just talking about you."

"Was he now?"

"Yup. He says you pwetty."

Shikamaru blushed, his cheeks turning as pink as the rubber band tying up his hair.

"Well isn't that something, Az?" Temari said to the small girl.

"Do you think he's pwetty too?"

"Oh, yes." Temari nodded and wide grin on her lips, "He's very pretty."

"Troublesome woman." He grumbled still blushing.

Az rested her head on Temari's. "Mommy says you should make Shika take you to a date, b'cuz he's too chicken to ask you."

Shikamaru grumbled something about troublesome little girls.

"Maybe he can take me to buy pink snow cones someday." Temari chuckled.

Shikamaru was so much more than a ninja or a guardian. He was pretty, he was kind, and soon enough he would be hers.

**_6) Green – Jealousy is Quite the Bothersome Emotion_**

"Hands off." Temari snapped at the girl.

The entire concept of envy had always been well beyond Temari's grasp to perfectly understand. At least, in most instances it suited her to say such a thing. She liked to believe things like jealousy held no real impact on her whatsoever if not for the mere fact that envy, like anger, tended only to cloud judgment and lead to false conclusions. She realized on her frequent visits to Konoha, that despite how much she despised emotions like envy, she was certainly as subject to them as everyone else.

Shikamaru touched the soft spot right at the base of her neck, caressing it tenderly with two fingers. "Why, Temari," he murmured softly, an amused smile playing on his lips, "I do believe you're green with envy."

"Shut up, Nara." She growled, "I just want to get to work instead of wasting time while you flirt with women."

"_Me_? _Flirting_?" He chided. "I thought you said I was incapable of such an act."

"Shut up." She repeated sourly trying hard to suppress her irritation at the girl standing before her. It wasn't her fault she was attracted to Shikamaru after all. Women were bound to fall for his stupid ass lazy charm. "Jerk." She added with a whisper.

The bespectacled girl looked at them with creased eyebrows. "Ah, so here's the information you requested…" She finished looking at Temari in confusion.

Temari snatched the papers from her. "Thank you." She made her way out, pausing only to realize Shikamaru wasn't following her. "Shikamaru." She growled.

Shikamaru chuckled slightly then followed after her.

"Jerk." She repeated again trying her best not to murder him on the spot.

"What did I do?" He asked in amusement.

"You were flirting with her!"

He smirked, "Yes, I suppose I was."

Temari stopped to glare at him.

"So is honesty not allowed at this interval?"

"I think I should break up with you." She muttered sourly.

"I highly doubt we can break up if we're not officially together."

"Why were you flirting with her anyway?" she snapped.

"Call it an experiment."

Temari stopped dead in her tracks and began punching him furiously. "Jerk!" She muttered as he managed to twist away from her.

"Calm down, woman." He laughed lightly.

"Ep!" She scolded. "This is _not_ a laughing matter. If by some twisted force of the earth you ever want to cheat on me, so be it. Be forewarned though, I will kill you if you ever do that. But you will not play with some poor girl's emotions for an experiment." She slapped him forcefully up the head, "_Do you hear me_? If you _ever_ do something like that again, it better be with damn good reason."

He rubbed his head, "Finding out if you're the jealous type isn't a good reason?"

She smacked him again. "_Hell_ no." She paused. "And I'm not the jealous type."

"Green with envy." He smirked.

Temari's eye twitched. "_Nara_—"

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it." He shrugged. "You've nothing to worry about, though."

"Oh?"

"Nara men are too lazy to even _think_ about to cheating let alone do it."

"Oh, that really comforts a woman." Temari muttered sarcastically.

He grinned. "You love me."

"Unfortunately." She muttered. "I must have brain damage." She muttered as if in afterthought.

"Lucky me."

**_18) Brown – Preferences_**

"Temari," Kankurou has asked once, curiosity obviously evident, "are you…well…do you like men?"

Temari almost tripped. "What?"

"It's just…I've never seen…Are you a lesbian?"

It would be a lie to say that she'd never thought that about herself before. Of course, she changed her mind at the age of seventeen when she looked into his beady brown eyes for the third time. She was not a lesbian – although considering who she was attracted to, being a lesbian seemed to be a more inviting option.

She was attracted to lazy sexist brown eyed man.

Wonderful.

"No. I'm not."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Quite."

**_42) Mocha – She Just Didn't See It_**

Temari watched Shikamaru out of the corner of her eyes, her fingers tapping absently on the desk before her, and her teeth nibbling in thought on the pencil in her mouth.

Shikamaru pretended not to notice her lack of activity, instead focusing his attention on the papers they were supposed to be working on.

Temari took the pencil out of her mouth and placed it on the table before her. Letting out a heavy sigh she leant forward. "Shikamaru, let me see your eyes."

He put the papers down and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just come closer and let me see them." When instead of complying he raised the papers once more to analyze the contents, Temari grasped his chin in her hand and pulled him forward none too gently. With careful scrutiny she assessed the beady pools of murky brown. Five minutes of this and she sat back in her chair a heavy frown on her lips.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is it?" He asked putting down the papers.

"I'm trying to understand something."

"Which would be…?"

"When exactly did you become Konoha's second Uchiha Sasuke?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Everywhere I go I hear girls coo and sigh about how lovely your mocha eyes are. About how amazing you are." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Frankly, I don't see it. You're eyes still look like dark muddy brown to me and you aren't that amazing."

"So you're dating me why?"

"I signed up to date a lazy, good-for-nothing nobody." She said matter-of-factly. "And all of a sudden you've become Konoha's pimp or something like that and I have no idea how. I see no change." She paused. "Also, it's harder to be with you in secret, when everybody wants to be with you in public. It's annoying."

"First of all, pimp signifies I'm probably with more than one girl whereas I'm just with you, for some reason I don't understand." He smirked, "Two, if that bothers you so much then we can just started being together in public."

She blinked. "That's not what was bothering me, but okay I accept." She leaned forward and looked in his eyes once more. "Nope. I still don't see it." She huffed out in annoyance. "When exactly did you become hot and why am I the only one who doesn't notice it?" His eyes were not mocha; where the hell did all this come from!?

Shikamaru merely chuckled lightly. "If it helps, Ino doesn't see it either."

That was actually some comfort. If Ino couldn't figure out why all of a sudden girls were crazy for him then it the reason for it was probably something that had been there all along. Something she and Ino had always seen, because they'd looked past the persona he put out.

But she still didn't get how his eyes were supposed to look 'mocha'.

Crazy fan girls.

**_64) Wisteria – Because Not Everyone is the Same_**

The moonlight hit the climbing wisteria flowers of the landscape so dazzlingly that their hue seemed to sparkle. Temari lay calmly on the soft grass enjoying the mixture of green and wisteria colored landscape and the heavy darkness. The heat of Shikamaru's fingers intertwined with her own, made the night feel all the better. She looked to her partner, his dark eyes happily tracing the patterns in the sky.

She sighed to herself and squeezed his hands as if to assure herself. Temari had never had many girlfriends, if she were to be honest, she really only had one. Two if she could count Ino as one. Temari spent the entirety of her free time with her brothers or other male shinobi. As such, Temari knew quite a lot about men, and Shikamaru's disposition with her was worrying her. Here they'd been dating officially for over a year now, and he'd yet to say anything about having sex. In her experience, men were rather impatient about that certain thing and Shikamaru had never even brought up the subject. Could he possibly be cheating on her? She sighed again.

He turned his head to her. "What is it?"

She plucked a wisteria flower, "I…why haven't you been saying…you haven't asked me to-to have sex with you…"

A blush spread across his cheeks, "I didn't want you to feel pressured. We'll do whatever you want, whenever you're ready." He stared pointedly at a point above her head.

"You…You…" Temari blushed, "You're too much of a damn gentleman."

"I can wait. Especially for someone like you."

She pecked him lightly on the lips. Who knew people like him still existed. Who knew?

**_93) Cotton Candy – Because a Girl Needs Her Sleep_**

Beside him he felt Temari toss and turn restlessly. Shikamaru closed his eyes pretending to still be asleep himself.

"That's it!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "I'm going over there."

Forgetting his previous plan of pretending to be asleep, Shikamaru scrambled up and clasped his hand around her wrist attempting to pull her down back on to the bed. "Just leave it alone."

"Shikamaru," She muttered through gritted teeth, "I cannot sleep!"

"It's _one_ day." He protested.

"Yes, but we have a mission tomorrow. _Tomorrow_." She stressed, "A difficult one to boot. I'd really rather not fall asleep during it."

"He's—"

"Shikamaru are you afraid of pissing your neighbor off?"

"It's troublesome. You don't have to live here."

"But I have to _sleep_ here. And I will be living here at some point or another. And I cannot sleep."

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, alright." He swung out of bed.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Following you to make sure you don't injure the man in any way."

Temari harrumphed and draped her matching cotton candy colored robe over her underwear. Her annoyance with the large ruckus next door was evident by the force of her footsteps and precarious swing of her hips. She stormed out, quickly approaching the neighbor's house and began knocking furiously. "Open this door, dammit! Don't act like you can't hear me!"

Shikamaru sighed.

His neighbor, a robust man in his late forties opened the door a half empty bottle of sake in his hands. "Hey, pretty lady." He grinned.

Before he could respond Temari cut in. "Two things. First and most importantly, never ever address me as 'pretty lady' or any other similar terms. Got that? Do it again, and I'll chop your fingers off with a meat cleaver."

Shikamaru wondered absently where she would get a meat cleaver.

"Second, I am trying very hard to go to sleep, and you won't _shut up_!"

"Just having a little get-together." He slurred, "Care to join me?"

Temari curled her left hand into the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her. "Listen, buddy. I am a fucking ninja. If I wanted to I could kill you right now without putting out much effort. I could do it painlessly _or_ painfully. I could even do it with one damn hand. The man behind me, yeah, he's a ninja too. He can kill you just by making one stupid hand sign that takes less than the five damn seconds it would take you to figure out he'd even moved. We have a mission tomorrow. A dangerous mission that could involve lots of killing and bloodshed. Unless you want us to practice on you first, you will _shut up_. If you deprive me on more minute of sleep, I will crack. I will storm over here and murder you in an exhausted fury-filled stupor. And no one will ever know I did it. So, here's how it's going to work. You're going to _shut the hell up_ and let me get some sleep or I will come back and rip you to pieces, starting with the most sensitive ones. Got it?"

He blinked. "I…uh…"

"Do you understand?"

"Y-yes. Yes, ma'm." He swallowed.

Temari turned on her heel and stormed back into his house.

Shikamaru noticed the man look at her swinging his hips as she departed. "Man, your girlfriend's hot." He paused. "Will she really kill me?"

"No. She'll torture you so much you'll wish to be dead, but she won't _kill_ you."

"Ah. I suppose I'll shut up then."

"Wise choice."

The man closed his door and Shikamaru headed back to his house. Temari was now happily ensconced in his bed a wide smile on her lips. "See?" She murmured. "Peace."

"Yes. I suppose. You can scare anyone into doing what you want."

"I'm fucking threatening." She said proudly.

"Although," He murmured sliding into the bed, "It might have been a bit more effective if you weren't wearing cotton candy hued panties and bra.

"Hmph! Cotton candy is the scariest fucking color in the world." She sniffed. "Haven't you heard? The villages are thinking of changing the Anbu colors to cotton candy and turquoise."

He snickered. "You're right. Completely threatening colors."

"Damn straight."


	12. Flirting Comes in Different Flavors

**Flirting Comes in Different Flavors (35, 52, 30, 32, 61, 67)**

_100 Colours_

* * *

**35) Olive– Help Is Only Wanted From Certain Sources**

She looked at the contents of the cup he placed before her speculatively. "Are you sure this is tea?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why do you doubt me?"

She rolled the cup in her hand so the liquid inside swirled into a nice little whirlpool. "Well, its olive colored for one. It's just…really creepy looking. Plus, it's not the least bit translucent. In fact, it's very, very opaque." She sniffed it, "And it smells like dirt."

He rolled his eyes, "Just drink it."

"I won't die?"

"On my honor, you won't die because of my tea." Shikamaru promised.

She sipped it lightly watching him out of the corner of her eye as she did so. She smacked her lips together in effort to get the full taste of the liquid. "You know, it's not bad. Even if it does look a little funky."

"You're a hard woman to please, you realize?"

She shrugged, "Never gave it much thought, really." She took a deep swig. "You know, this is very good, actually."

"Glad it meets your approval." He muttered dryly.

"Am I annoying you?" She questioned calmly, dipping her finger in the contents of the tea.

"No. Well, not you really. I'm just annoyed you had to save me again."

She scoffed. "Oh, is that what you're talking about? Please, boy."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She drained the last bit of her tea. "I've been keeping score. By my count, I've saved your lazy ass eight times. You've saved mine twelve times." She placed the cup back on the table. "So, you've got me beat by four."

He blinked. "You're lying."

"Why would I want to make up a count in which I'm losing just to make your pansy-ass feel better? Hell, if you were losing I'd be damn sure to rub it in your face. I'm not the type to tell you pretty lies to make you feel better." She yawned, "In all honesty, I really can't believe I need that much saving either."

Shikamaru looked at her. Well, she certainly wasn't the comforting type. "…It's…It's probably because you like getting into situations you can't handle, but convince yourself you can handle alone."

"Psh. The only people I'd ever want near me helping me are my brothers." She traced her finger around the rim of the cup. "And maybe you."

Shikamaru couldn't help but blush at her statement. He downed the contents of his olive tea trying to hide his blush. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

**52) Grape – Ice Pops**

Temari stuck out her tongue. "What color is it?"

Shikamaru licked the last bit of his ice pop and looked at her tongue. "Grape."

"Grape isn't a color." Temari protested.

"Ask anyone. It's a color."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me see your tongue."

He complied at her childish jibe. "Well, what color?"

She smirked. "Grape."

He raised an eyebrow. "I ate a lemon flavored pop. It was green. How can my tongue be grape?"

"Easy. It's green. Like a grape."

"Grape isn't green." He protested.

"Says who? For all you know the color was named after the green grape instead of the purple grape. Or maybe grape is both colors."

"So you're telling me that both our tongues are grape?"

"Yes."

"So by association, are we both technically wearing the color grape?"

Temari smirked. "What do you know, it looks like we are."

"You're unbelievable."

"Ah, but you still love me."

"It would seem so." Shikamaru responded with a smile.

**30) Sky – Totally Worth It**

She cleared her throat nervously. "Sh-Shikamaru?"

He didn't even open his eyes. He just lay there on the grass and grunted.

Temari blushed. "Shi-Shikamaru?"

"Yes?" He murmured, his arms still pressed against his eyes.

Temari's left eye began twitching. "Dammit, Shikamaru, look at me!"

He lazily dragged his hand off his eyes and very, very slowly turned his head to her.

Then his mouth dropped open. "T-T-T-Temari…Y-y-you're…cl-clothes…sky…"

Still blushing she sat on his chest. Yes, that reaction was definitely worth the trouble. "It's very hard to find sky colored underwear, you realize?"

He swallowed. "I would hardly call that underwear."

"Then what would you call it?" She teased.

"A piece of tissue paper somebody tried to pass off as clothing." He lifted his finger and played at the edges of the underwear. "D-D-Did my mo-mother s-see—"

"Nobody saw me come outside. Don't freak."

He pulled her forward and kissed her firmly. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Glad to know you understand." She grinned.

**32) Topaz – Unwillingly Unexpected**

"This is all bullshit." Temari grumbled as she turned the topaz gem in her fingers. The starlight struck the jewel beautifully sending out a kaleidoscope of colors. "All this for a stupid piece of jewelry."

"It's worth a lot of money." Shikamaru grumbled.

"It's worth crap. I don't know why people are so damn interested by a pretty rock. I can think of plenty things that are worth more than the amount they place on these rejects of the earth."

Shikamaru stretched against the tree trunk. "You have a foul mouth for a woman."

"Who gives a shit?" She retorted.

"Just pointing it out."

"You try growing up with only two snarky-mouthed, dangerous, homicidal younger brothers and see how you end up."

He shrugged. "I never said it bothered me. I was just pointing it out. It's rather unusual."

Temari played with the gem a little bit longer, occasionally glancing up at the lazy man resting against the tree with his eyes closed. "When are we gonna get to fucking?"

His eyes flew open immediately, wide with shock. "_Excuse me?"_

Temari grinned, that was definitely worth it. He sat there gaping at her with his mouth opening and closing like he was a fish out of water. "Just playing. I'm not that easy, Shikamaru." She paused. "Besides, you're not really my type." Or at least the type she'd always wanted to fall in love with.

The color returned to his face and he seemed to be able to breathe better. "Oh. Oh, okay."

She thought he sounded relieved, but there was a tone mixed in his voice that spoke of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Temari slid the gem back in her dress pocket and lay back on the dirt floor. "'Night, Lazy."

As she closed her eyes, she felt the pressure of the beautiful topaz stone in her dress pocket. Even if it was a rock, it was lovely. Even if Shikamaru wasn't her type, he too was…beautiful. She didn't trust herself to tell him, that for him, Temari wouldn't mind being easy.

**61) Maroon – Humidity**

Her maroon shirt was sticking to her body in the most uncomfortable of ways. She fanned herself idly with a small paper fan she'd folded out of some restaurants menu all the while cursing Konoha's stickiness. It was the kind of heat that didn't _leave_. In fact, it wasn't even heat. It was just warm wetness. It was annoying, that's what it was.

Shikamaru on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease with the weather.

"How do you do it?" She complained.

"Do what?"

"Live with this awful humidity?"

He shrugged. "I grew up with it. I guess I'm used to it." He frowned, "I thought you lived in a desert. Shouldn't this be wondrous compared to that?"

She crumpled up the fan and tossed it in the garbage. "It is in a way. But it's not too. I mean, it's unbearably hot in Suna. So hot it feels like the sun itself has crawled into your skin and taken residence there. You sweat a lot and have this unreasonable thirst for water most of the day, but here it's weird. It's not hot. In fact it's rather cool, the problem is that there's this heaviness in the air that crawls into your pores and licks your skin. It makes you wet and sticky without ever really being wet and sticky. It's like warm water vapor touching you constantly. And damn it, that is uncomfortable because I'm not used to being wet _and_ warm. I'm used to being _burned_. This stupid impasse and mixture of elements boggles my mind and makes me feel like a wet rag. It's just really weird." She muttered rubbing at her skin in annoyance.

Shikamaru slid his hand up her maroon shirt, his palm grazing her belly. She blushed furiously. "Wha-what are you doing?" Suddenly she felt his cool shadows licking her body grazing across it as if a second skin were growing on her. It didn't feel like his shadow-hand jutsu. In fact, she didn't know what this one was. Just as quickly as the shadows grew they faded immediately and he slipped his hand out of her shirt once more. Her skin, didn't feel nearly as sticky with heat anymore and she felt rather refreshed.

"That should help for awhile." He muttered. "At least, until you get used to it."

She would never be able to wear that shirt again without blushing like a madwoman. Damn him.

**67) Chestnut– If What You Hate is What You Like**

'I hate Suna' Shikamaru had told her once. He had started an entire tirade on how much he hated the landscape, the weather, the buildings, even the societal structure. Once he started talking he couldn't stop until he'd insulted almost everything she held dear in that village.

Temari had punched him square in the chest and walked out on him. She'd been so pissed at him, that she avoided speaking with him for a whole week. She probably would've kept up the silent treatment if Gaara hadn't ordered her to go on a mission with him.

Even now, he still hated Suna, and he did not hide his disdain for her village. He told her almost every chance he got. She was currently seated upon her bed, her dark kimono contrasting with the chestnut covers, as he complained about the dust and wind.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" She snapped in annoyance, her eyes like fire. "If you hate this damn village so much why the hell do you keep coming here?! Surely Tsunade could send some other freaking ninja!"

Shikamaru stared at her blankly. Great, he was in trouble again.

"Well?!"

"W-what?"

"Why do you," Temari growled slowly, "keep coming back?"

"I…I like you." He mumbled, "You make it worth the trouble."

Temari eyes widened slightly in shock and she smiled. "Good answer."


	13. Because AUs Have All the Fun

**Because Alternate Universes Have All The Fun**

**(# 7, 9, 22, 38, 39, 44)**

**

* * *

  
**

**007. Lime – **_**Royals**_

She was the kind of princess that other princess looked at to make themselves feel better about their own failures. 'At least I'm not like her' was the common utterance amongst the royal females. The princesses and duchesses would sit in front of mirrors and perk and prim their hair, purse their lips, and model one ridiculous pose after the next. Their clothes were _always_ of the latest fashion and as a result always incredibly uncomfortable. Their manners were impeccable and skin smooth and unmarred. Their nails were clean and shiny and their smiles always pulled tight.

She, on the other hand, was a disaster – at least in royal terms.

Her hair was spiky and coarse, lips perpetually pulled into either a scowl or frightening grin, nails bitten to the quick, and clothes that showcased her own likes than that of society's. She was the kind of princess that princes ran from and kings and queens turned their nose up at.

Temari of the kingdom of sand was a sorry excuse for a princess – but that didn't bother her, really. She would rather stay who she was and never marry then to fit the cookie cutter and be forced to pretend her entire life. She said so to any potential suitors who came knocking on the castle door. Usually that was enough to destroy any intentions of asking for her hand. When that didn't work, everything else she did after that did.

Her father had begun to get so desperate he'd dragged her along to visit the king of the leaf kingdom where her father expressly told her to suck up to the prince so that he would take her hand. Temari had no intention of doing any such thing, so upon reaching the castle, she snuck away from her father's side and wandered around instead.

She ended up in a rather expanse, and beautiful, courtyard. It was covered with lush grass, gorgeous roses, and many other beautiful botanical joys that Temari couldn't even begin to name. She wandered through the courtyard taking in the beautiful view.

Then she tripped and hit the floor face first.

"Are you alright?" The voice was cool, lethargic, and slightly concerned.

"I'm fine." She snapped, "You shouldn't go around tripping people." She muttered as she sat up.

"You should watch were you're going." The speaker was dark haired, dark eyed, gangly, and had very thin brows. He looked rather young. He inclined his head at her, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"Nobody important."

"Same here."

He didn't look very important. His whole appearance didn't exactly scream 'royal'. She wondered if hers did. Other than the slightly expensive dress, she figured it didn't.

The man shrugged at her and lay down on the floor face-up.

It took her a few seconds to figure out that he'd probably been doing that when she tripped over his feet. She looked up. "What are you staring at?"

"The clouds."

"Why?"

"It's relaxing."

"Do you work in the castle?"

"As little as I possibly can."

Temari lay down next to him.

He looked at her in slight confusion, but said nothing.

Neither did Temari.

After a while, her eyelids shut and Temari felt herself drift off into a restful nap.

"Hey, Blonde."

Temari stirred. "What?" She mumbled.

The guy's dark eyes stared warmly at her. "You should probably go inside now."

"I don't want to."

"It's getting cold out."

"So?"

"What do I have to do to get you inside?"

"Why do you care?"

"You could get sick. A man can let a woman stay out here and make herself ill."

She couldn't help it – she whacked him across the head. "What man? I only see a scrawny kid."

He rubbed his head. "Just follow me inside, will you?"

"No."

"Please?"

Temari sat up, "Can you play chess?"

"Yes."

"I'll go inside if you play a game with me." She hadn't played chess in the longest time.

"You'll lose."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, but if that's what you want, that that's what I'll give you." He stood up, "Come on."

Temari followed after him.

He led her through a different way than the one she'd come – one that went through the kitchen. He maneuvered his way around expertly, not even looking back to see if she was still following him, she noted. He was a bit too trusting, wasn't he?

They finally stopped in a small room – very plain, very base, with a very odd chess board. It was _lime_. Temari fingered the pieces and board in interest. Who would make a lime-colored chess set?

Thirty minutes later, Temari was sitting, brow furrowed, trying to figure out how she could win the game.

He smirked at her. "You lost."

She scowled, "I guess I did."

"You're pretty good. Better than I'd expected."

"You're not that bad."

He snorted.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Cocky jerk." She arranged the pieces back in their original position. "Play me again."

"I can't, I should be off." He winced. "Not that I particularly want to, but I've put it off for too long already."

She wondered what he was avoiding. It couldn't be worse than what she was avoiding. "Nice meeting you."

He stood up, but hesitated, "I asked you this already, but who are you?"

"You tell me first."

"I asked first."

Temari shrugged. "An annoyed girl who was forced here by her father to meet some hoity toity prince."

His eyebrows shot up, "You're _Temari,_ the princess of the sand kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Now, who are you?"

"The hoity-toity prince."

Temari blinked. "Well, I'll be." She sat looking at him awkwardly. He did the same. She frowned, "You were avoiding meeting me?"

"You were doing the same."

"Yeah, because I hate princes."

"And I hate princesses."

They stared at each other. "Why?" They asked simultaneously.

The prince shrugged, "They bore and annoy me. They all seem the same too."

"They annoy and anger me. They're all jerks."

He sat back down, "You don't really look like a princess."

"You don't really look like a prince."

He smiled, "I kind of like you."

"I kind of don't hate you." Temari paused, "Not totally anyway."

**009. Black – _A Hit_**

A gunshot lingers throughout the air and his voice can be heard throughout the empty garage. He swears. "How much are they paying you?"

She can't really see through the shadows. Everything looks black. Black cars, black poles, and black whispers of a person who is and isn't really there. "Doesn't matter." She replies and shoots off another bullet.

"Fuck!"

She was close that time, he thinks, the bullet grazed his shoulder, which thanks to the stupid mercenary was now bleeding profusely. "I'll double it!" He shouts at her.

Another shot. This one hits his hand.

"Bullshit." She's annoyed as hell. The guy is like a snake; he won't stay still and keeps using the shadows to his advantage. If she weren't in a parking garage, she'd have killed him already.

"I'll pay 50,000 bucks to NOT shoot me!"

"Too low." She's got a brother in need of medical attention and another in deep shit. 50,000 bucks isn't gonna cut it.

"250,000 to NOT kill me." He ducks just as she shoots again. He knew he was going to die if he didn't get this girl to stop. "Fuck, I'll pay you 500,000 a day just protect my ass!" He says, getting more worried for his life, and all the while impressed at her skills. Only he could appreciate a mercenaries skills while said mercenary was trying to kill him.

She lowers her gun just a bit, "Make it 800,000 a day, starting today, and we've got a deal. Otherwise, this next shot goes straight to your heart, Shikamaru Nara."

"DONE!"

She slides the gun in the back of her pants. "If you fuck with me, I'll be back to not only kill you, but those close to you."

He slinks out from behind a car, brushing his hair out of his sweaty face, "Do I look like the kind of idiot who would double-cross a mercenary?" Especially, he thinks, one as fucking crazy and dangerous as you've proved yourself to be?

"Well, you've got a hit on you, so I'm going to say, 'yes'." She looks him over. He is a gangly, skinny, and rather young male, that is, young compared to most hits. "What the hell did you do, anyway?" She wrinkles her nose; she can't imagine what a guy like that could have done to warrant him as big of a hit as he is. He doesn't look like much.

"What didn't I do?" He responds. "I may look young, but I've done more than you could ever imagine." He'd gotten into the business at a real young age, and had an incredible knack for it – he didn't know when enough was enough. A bodyguard – especially one like her – was probably a good idea.

His dark eyes look at her long and hard. She finds herself believing him.

"Who are you?"

"Sabaku." She inclines her head at him, "But since I'm watching your back, I suppose I can give you a first name – Temari."

"Sabaku?" He was impressed. This woman was the most feared mercenary out there. "Nice. They sent _you_ after me."

She didn't say anything.

He kind of liked her already.

**022. Wedgewood – _Party Invitation_**

"Hey, Lazy." She grinned.

Shikamaru yawned. "Yo."

She sat down beside him, "What's going on?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, really." Then he sat up slightly and fished for something in his pocket. He held out a small wedgewood-colored paper to her.

Temari raised an eyebrow, but took the paper. It was nice heavy paper with silver embroidery engraved on the side. It was very pretty and smelled very flowery. It was an invitation for Shikamaru to a party Ino was apparently hosting. "It's a nice invitation." She twirled in her fingers. "Why'd you give it to me?"

"Do you…" He sighed. "Do you want to go with me? I really hate parties and I think, you'd make it slightly less boring."

Temari hesitated. "Ino doesn't really like me." Last year, before she'd graduated from high school, Temari had sort of accidentally-on-purpose dyed her _lovely_ blonde hair green. In Temari's eyes it had totally been called for. The cheerleader had dissed her youngest brother. She couldn't stand for that.

"So?"

"So, it won't exactly be pretty." She paused. "But if you don't care, I don't mind going with you." She didn't mention that she didn't mind _only_ because she would be going with him. She wondered absently if he considered this a date.

"Okay." His expression was unreadable.

"Is this a date, Shikamaru?"

"Do…do you want it to be?" His voice was slightly hesitant.

"Yes."

"Me too."

Temari smiled. "Dork."

**038. Tropical Rain Forest – _Interning is Hell_**

Temari collected her files and grumbled in annoyance. She _knew_ she shouldn't have taken this internship.

"And be quick about it!" The woman snapped.

Temari closed her eyes briefly, willing away the visage of her oh-so kind boss. Unfortunately, when she opened her eyes, the evil woman was still sitting before her. With her wispy brown hair, rimless glasses, and thin pursed lips; she even managed to pull off the evil drama queen look.

"Yes, mam." She shuffled out of the office as quickly as she could manage without making it look like she was running away.

Temari thought it a terrible crime that someone as cruel as that woman could look as devastatingly beautiful as she did. Once out of sight, Temari quickly maneuvered her way to her own little (and incredibly pathetic) cubicle. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and decided to take a few minutes to pity herself before rushing off to do the menial (and embarrassing) tasks the devil woman wanted. She slumped in her own pathetically worn chair and banged her head against her desk a couple times.

Yes, while the others she knew were off having fabulous jobs shadowing expert genii and whatnot , here she was getting coffee and being yelled at for less than half of what the other luckies were paid.

She just _had_ to get an internship with the most evil business mogul in the city.

"Temari, you'd better get the wicked witch her coffee before she fires your ass."

Temari lifted her head up from the desk to look at the warm voiced woman. Tenten was the only decent woman who worked in the office, and she didn't even technically work there. Tenten was a freelance advertisement expert currently working on some ad appeal for the witch's newest popular item.

Even though she hated the woman, Temari had to admit the products produced by her company were really cool and efficient. The only cooler company when it came to technological doohickeys was Konoha Inc. Tenten was leaning comfortably against the shabby cubicle wall, her fingertips brushing the clothlike texture.

"She doesn't want coffee." Temari grumbled, "She wants non-fat, latte, frothy…something, something. Honestly, the order takes up a whole page. I wrote down everything she said in my little notebook," Temari held up her small, violet, striped 7 by 5 inch notebook, "and even with my small handwriting it took up a whole damn page."

Tenten sniggered. "If she wouldn't ruin your reputation because of it, I'd tell you to quit." The brunette inclined her head, "But as it is, nobody ever quits on the wicked witch without having their career go down the toilet."

"I just gotta suck it up for five months." Temari muttered through gritted teeth, "Five months and this internship goes to some other sucker. Five months, I get lots of experience under my belt and I can kiss this place goodbye."

Tenten shrugged, "Or, you know, if some other company offers you a job."

"The company would have to be better than or equal to hers." Temari complained, "That leaves only Konoha Inc. and Akatsuki Co. Neither of which are exactly easy to get into. They only take major genii, even as interns."

"Well, it sucks to be you."

"Thanks." Temari said dryly.

Tenten patted the wall. "Either way, up and at 'em."

Temari pushed away from the desk somewhat bitterly. She pulled her jacket on meanwhile casting Tenten slightly aggravated looks. She snatched the notebook from her desk and stormed off.

"Bring me back a page-long thingy too!" Tenten called.

Temari inhaled sharply as the first gust of wind hit her. Wearing skirts in this city was probably a bad idea, but she just didn't have it in her to wear pants. Thanks, but she liked showing off her legs. Dammit, it was one of the few things she had. She was going to show them and show them proudly! Plus, pants always felt too restricting.

Temari made it to the little coffee shop not too far off in a few minutes time. She pushed open the cold door wincing as the icy metal bit her skin. Luckily, there wasn't much of a line. She's already stalled in getting the coffee too long. She dropped the notebook on the counter and flipped to the right page. "How can I help you?" The guy at the counter asked somewhat amiably.

She rubbed her hands together for warmth and paused to take a deep breath. "This is going to be long, alright?"

He nodded. "Okay…"

"I'll have a double grande vanilla mocha latte, split shot, four dashes of cinnamon at the bottom, extra hot, half whole milk and half nonfat milk with one and half inch creamy nonfat foam, use one Splenda and half an Equal pack instead of the raw sugar and nonfat whipped cream – make sure it's double than the usual amount, with a sleeve – not wrinkled or crushed in _any_ way – on the cup. And top it off with a letter "S" spelled out on the top in drizzled chocolate. Oh, but sprinkle some toffee crumbs on top. Not a lot, just a little.

"Ah, and make you sure you write the name "Sura" with a squiggly almost cursivy style, but definitely print on the sleeve in blue pen. The white part of the sleeve, mind you, don't let it get on the colored parts."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I have a sample of the type of writing "Sura" should be in if you need one." Temari said weakly all the while thinking that really wasn't the problem he was having.

"Ma'm, I…I didn't get any of that." He still looked flabbergasted, "All I heard was 'nonfat' and 'little'."

Temari slid the notebook toward him. "Here's the order." She turned the page, "And this is the writing sample. Is that easier?"

He nodded hesitantly. "I'll see what…what I can do…"

"Please get it right, my boss will slit my throat if so much as one sprinkle is missing. Don't ask me how she knows. She does. I tried to give her some crappy excuse yesterday – it wasn't pretty."

"I'll try my best."

Temari smiled weakly. "Thanks."

She shuffled off to the side and sunk into a nearby chair.

"You know," A cool voice uttered, "It kind of defeats the purpose of 'nonfat' if you order a bunch of fatty additions to the coffee." He paused and then added lightly under his breath just loud enough for her to hear, "If you could call that order 'coffee' anyway."

She glared in the direction of the speaker. A gangly dark-eyed guy with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail was staring at her over the rim of his coffee mug. He was wearing a pair of rimless spectacles and his fingers were resting lightly against a white sheet of paper which had been scribbled upon in a neat and cramped up manner.

"Please, like I give a shit. I don't even _like_ coffee."

He stared at her impassively, "So, I would assume you're Suri's new intern?"

"Her name is Sura." Temari said blankly. Suri, she knew, was a familiar term for the name 'Sura', but she highly doubted the woman was close enough to anyone that they would call her 'Suri' by choice.

"I know. Suri and I have history together."

He didn't elaborate.

He straightened up ever so slightly so that instead of the terrible slouch he'd had before he was sitting with an almost decent and normal slouch. He closed the notebook shut. It was an average sized notebook, a color Temari could only think to describe as tropical rain forest. "You don't look like the usual business type."

"Why are you talking to me?" Temari snapped slightly annoyed.

"Does it matter?"

She glared at him. "You look like a stalker."

"I like your phone."

Temari glanced at the Blackberry she was holding in her hand.

"You'd figure you would have a phone from Suri's company rather than one from Konoha Inc."

"Konoha's stuff trumps Sura's every day."

"What makes you say that?" He took a swig of his coffee.

"It's technologically superior, even if its advertising isn't nearly as good as Sura's. It's missing aesthetic appeal, but it's completely functional, faster, and has a lot of added bonuses. It just works _better_."

"Then why are you not interning at Konoha?"

"It's impossible to get a job there if you're not rich or some genius. Plus, they don't take interns readily." Temari frowned, "Stop talking to me. You're freaking me out."

He smirked. "You're not a people person, are you?"

"I'm ignoring you now."

The lanky guy simply smiled and downed the rest of his coffee. He pushed away from the table a little later, the scraping of his chair perfectly clear to Temari despite the low buzz in the coffee house. He made his way over to the counter where he chatted with the guy for a bit before exiting the coffee house.

Temari had tried the entire time to appear as if she wasn't watching him at all, but she was. He was, for a potential stalker, arguably good-looking. Of course, just the fact that he had 'history' with Sura, dubbed him as 'insane' and 'unfit' in her book.

"Ma'm?" The guy called, "Your order is ready."

Temari pushed away from the table and walked over to the counter. "Thanks." She handled the cup carefully. If the "S" smeared Sura would have her head.

"Oh, and," The guy fumbled giving her back the notebook, inside the pages was a small white card. "The ponytail guy told me to give that card to you."

Temari frowned. "Does he seriously think he's getting a date out of this? Freak."

She fished out the card and skimmed through it.

And dropped the coffee cup.

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Systems Analyst & Senior Coordinator_

_Konoha Inc._

_Phone: (432) 555-0983_

_Fax: (432) 555-3231_

Scribbled underneath the immaculate print text in long slanted and bunched up writing was a small note to her.

_If you want to get out of Sura's company, Konoha will be willing to offer you a job Temari Sabaku. The company has been interested in you for a while. Call and ask for either me or for Sarutobi._

That would explain the 'history' comment.

The guy at the counter grimaced, "Am I going to have to fill out that order again?"

"I…uhm…" Temari blinked. "Fuck, I have no idea."

**039. Aqua – _Opportunities _**

She flexed her fingers and fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist. The aqua stones blinked up at her.

He was late.

That man was always late.

She should leave.

She should just fucking leave.

She should.

Temari took a deep breath and reached for glass of wine. She noticed how badly her hands were shaking when she picked it up. The liquid inside it sloshed around. She tried to sip it, but it came out as more of a slurp.

She should leave.

Leave him.

Leave this.

Leave everything.

The chair before her scraped.

Temari jumped, almost dropping the glass.

A tall man with dark eyes was now sitting in the chair before her. He inclined his head at her.

"Who are you?"

His expression didn't change. Carefully and slowly, he pulled out a small white card from his jacket pocket. He scribbled something neatly on the card and then slid it to the center of the table. "Shikamaru Nara." He lifted his hands off the card and slid the pen back inside his jacket pocket. "Call me, if you want the opportunity. I'm sure you're sick of this anyway."

Temari set the glass back down. "What…what are you talking about?"

He tapped the card. "Read." Then he pushed the chair away from the table and stood up. "By the way, the man? He isn't worth it."

Temari waited a few seconds after she watched the odd figure leave the building before picking up the card.

He…He worked for the CIA.

Holy freaking shit.

She was being offered a _legitimate_ job.

And with the CIA to boot.

Which meant…she wasn't being arrested at any rate.

Maybe this was a joke.

Maybe she could get the jerk arrested if she worked for them.

Maybe she _could_ leave.

**044. Apricot – _Footsteps of Anger_**

"You didn't show up."

"I know, Tem; it's just—"

"Drop it, okay?" Temari spit out, her voice coming out crooked and warbled. "Just drop it. I don't want to get into it and I don't want to get angry."

He looked at her hesitantly, "Alright, if you're sure."

She was angry of course. But it was a different kind of angry than she was used to feeling. This was more disappointment and anger at herself.

_Just tell me you're sorry._

"I hear it was good."

_Just tell me you're sorry_. "From whom?" She winced, that sounded more bitter than it was supposed to.

"Nara. He told me about it."

Temari froze in her steps. "Nara?"

"Yeah."

She pursed her lips. "So _he_ could show? He who had a fucking important interview that day? He who isn't my own fucking brother? He who doesn't even care a damn cent for what I do or even how I do it? _He_ could show, but _you_ couldn't tear yourself away from your fucking gambling to come see me!?"

Kankurou looked down at her in slight irritation. "Don't make a fucking scene, Temari." He brushed a speck of dust from his apricot coat. "So I didn't go see your show. Get the hell over it."

"It was important to me, Kankurou!" Temari was losing her cool and fast. "I told you it was important to me! I told you day in and day out that this one show meant a lot to me."

"Don't get pissed off at me. It's _one_ show – you've had billions. How important could this one be?"

_Just say you're sorry._

Kankurou looked off to the distance. "I was busy, Tem."

Temari bit her lip and swallowed the disappointment. "Yeah, busy. Ballet doesn't rank high up there, does it?" It wasn't working. "Maybe Shikamaru is just a better man than you'll ever be. Maybe he actually cares."

"Maybe."

It stung more than it should have.


End file.
